Beginning Again
by mountaingirl47
Summary: After he came back, she refused him. Now they're at the same party and Amu just can't seem to get enough alcohol to forget. Ikuto ends up taking her home and discovering that maybe she didn't want him out of her life after all. AMUTO!


**This might be the fastest I get a holiday oneshot up… Enjoy it. I'm not sure if there are any major holidays in January, but I'll write one for Valentine's Day for sure. I suppose if I start it now, I'll finish it by then. What do you think?**

If only she didn't have to see him at this party. None of her friends had mentioned that he was going to be there. If she'd have known then she wouldn't have gone. Now he was staring at her all night long. No wonder the drinks were going down smoothly.

The girl that had gotten away was right there in front of him. When he'd come back she'd told him that she loved him but also that she didn't want to. They hadn't spoken since. Now there she was, tight dress and all, getting drunk faster than the New Year was approaching. Pretty soon she wouldn't be able to drink, but that didn't stop her from taking shot after shot of whatever her friends were feeding her.

Ikuto knew that he had to put a stop to it before Amu got alcohol poisoning. "Alright, time to get you home."

"Ikuto! You're not supposed to help me! You're supposed to hate me!"

At least that's what Ikuto thought she was trying to tell him. Her words were a little tricky to understand at the moment. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Well I don't hate you either."

This was news to the man helping the stumbling pinkette out of the party and to his car. He wasn't sure where she lived since she'd moved since he'd returned and since she was trying hard not to love him, he'd been left out of the loop of seeing her new place. So Ikuto was forced to take her home with him. Oh how he hated that outcome. Yeah right.

Amu jabbered away the entire way home. Granted Ikuto had had some drinks himself, but nowhere near the amount it would take to intoxicate him. He felt like drinking more as soon as he got them back to his house, though. Amu had gone on and on about all the boys she'd dated. Ikuto didn't want to hear it anymore.

He got her inside and situated on the couch before he went in search of his own bottle of Captain Morgan **( I may not own this, but that is my name!)**. A drink was definitely needed.

Eight shots later, he was feeling pretty good himself. He and Amu chatted away like old friends, leaning on each other to laugh and giggle about stupid things that were only funny because they were completely wasted. It wasn't until Amu brought up the time that she'd thrown him in her closet when Tadase had come over to confess that they fell on the floor laughing so hard.

In a single moment, the laughter died. Their eyes connected and something deeper passed between them. Ikuto couldn't hold back as his hand found the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. They kissed deeply and passionately until neither one of them could breathe.

Amu huffed and puffed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She'd been kissed by plenty of guys. Why was it only Ikuto that could make her entire body feel like it was on fire? Life wasn't far when you're attracted to the one guy you don't want to be attracted to. "Ikuto."

Said boy was still lying on his floor. His mind was racing with what he had just done. Any hopes of being friends again just flew out the window. It was all his fault. Stupid alcohol induced brain activity. "Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I still love you."

"Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Ikuto was sitting in front of her. Amu stared straight into his eyes without backing down. She watched him lean forwards and press a kiss to her waiting lips. "Are you sure?"

A nod of the head was Amu's way of responding. "I tried to forget how much I love you. I did everything I could. I almost succeeded too, but that one stupid kiss ruined all that hard work. I love you so much it hurts."

Somewhere in the distance they heard fireworks shoot off and people yelling to congratulate each other on the New Year. Ikuto leaned forward again to press his forehead against hers. "Why don't we use this chance to start over?"

"You mean like beginning again? Everything?"

"Sure."

Amu giggled at that. Though the kiss had helped to sober her up a little, the alcohol that she had consumed was still in her system. "I like the sound of that. Hello, I'm Amu and I'm in love with you."

Ikuto chuckled as well. He took the hand that was offered to him without lifting his forehead from hers. "Nice to meet you Amu. I'm Ikuto, the boy that's in love with you."

She didn't hesitate to lift her chin to connect their lips. The kiss started off slow, like their first, but then quickly deepened. Ikuto moved to push her back so she was once more lying on the floor. Only this time he was on top of her rather than beside her. Worried for only a moment that she'd push him away, Ikuto kissed harder when he realized that she was only pulling him closer.

Amu couldn't get enough of him. His smell, his taste, his touch, everything was better than any other boy she'd ever kissed. That's all she'd done with them too. Every boy that had ever taken her out on a date was instantly compared and then dismissed for not coming even close to beating Ikuto. Who had she been kidding?

The kiss deepened further when Ikuto sought entrance to her mouth and was granted it. He swiped every surface he could reach. His mind told him to make sure to remember everything possible in case she forgot that they started anew the next morning. "Amu, I won't let you forget this."

A light chuckle escaped during one of her moans as Ikuto trailed kiss down her neck as he worked his hands up under her dress. "I'll never forget."

The dress was too tight to get off over her head, so Ikuto sought out the zipper. Once he had it down, the dress was gone, leaving Amu to lie there in only panties. Though her chest wasn't tiny, she hadn't needed a bra for the party dress that she'd worn. Ikuto hadn't been happy about it earlier in the night, but he was sure enjoying it now.

Blushing under his gaze, Amu moved to remove his shirt as well. If he got to stare at her chest then she wanted to be able to stare at his. She raked her nails up from his stomach to where his nipples were. Tracing across them in a semi gentle manner. Her actions caused him to shudder under her hands. Amu liked the effect she had on him.

Ikuto realized rather quickly that she was only teasing him. Well two could play at that game. He lowered his mouth to take one of her breasts into it before rolling his tongue over her perky nipple. She moaned as she arched up into his touch, but he moved too so that she couldn't get more friction from her actions. "Ikuto! That's not fair."

"Alls fair, sweets. Not just anyone gets to tease me and gets away with it."

Amu shuddered again and moved to be closer to him only to have him move again. "But I'm not just anyone."

There was no argument that he had for that response. She wasn't just anyone. She was Amu. The girl that he loved. The only girl that he had ever loved. "Good point, but I'm still not giving in."

Frustration got the better of her, but Amu kept herself in check. Two could play a game like this. Her fingers moved fast to unbuckle his pants. Ikuto groaned as her fingers moved to join his erection in his pants rather than freeing it from them. She was only skimming her fingers along it, as if she was feeling the length. Damn girl was fighting back dirty. "What's the matter Ikuto?"

"You don't fight fair, Amu."

"Alls fair, Ikuto."

Keeping that in mind, Ikuto let one of his hands move down her stomach and under the hem of her panties. They slipped lower to run over the sensitive flesh that no one else was allowed to touch, causing Amu to moan again. Her fingers moved a little harder against his erection so Ikuto pressed a little harder against her as well. She was getting wet and that worked for him since he really wanted to be inside of her. Knowing that it was her first time, Ikuto slipped a finger in first to start to stretch her out.

"I-Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"I-if you are planning on sticking this into me then you better use more than one damn finger."

Chuckling, Ikuto complied with inserting another finger into Amu's tightness. He swirled and twirled them as he stretched her out. After the third finger had joined with the other two, he deemed her ready.

Amu, on the other hand, was enjoying everything he was doing to her and was momentarily disappointed when he removed the digits from inside of her. Once he removed his pants and his own underwear, she realized what was coming. Amu lifted her hips without taking her eyes off of his so that Ikuto could get her underwear off of her. Their gazes stayed connected as he moved to press his erection against her.

She didn't look away once he started entering her but the moment she cried out, he had his lips pressed to hers while mumbling that it'd be okay. It only took a little more and then the pain would go away. Focused on those words, Amu bore with the pain of Ikuto taking her virginity. She was thankful for the pause that he gave her after he was fully entered. His words had been right, though. At first it did hurt, but after the thrust got deeper and steadier, she started feeling shots of pleasure in that pain.

Ikuto couldn't help but pound into her harder and faster once he realized that her moans were of pleasure rather than the pain that had filled them before. Amu was enjoying this as much as he was. Everything about their evening burned into his mind so that he could never forget. That peak was coming and he could feel its approach. Not long and he'd be ready to plunge into the satisfaction that it offered.

Amu came first. The tightness of her walls squeezing around him caused Ikuto to come only seconds after her orgasm hit her. He couldn't hold back his own once she clamped down on him. Her nails dug into his shoulders causing him to receive a hint of pain as well as he rode out his orgasm with her.

Panting on the floor of his apartment, Ikuto pulled out of the girl that he loved and rolled over to lie next to her on the ground. "Amu?"

"Ikuto?"

She sounded coherent and content with what had just happened but her words from when he'd come back still rang in his ears. She loved him but she didn't want to love him. "Do you want to love me?"

The pinkette propped herself up onto her elbow so that she could look down into the eyes of the man she'd just made love to. "I love you so much that sometimes I can't sleep at night because you fill my head. I love you to the point where I get insanely jealous if I see you even look at another girl. As much as I wish I wasn't this way, I can't help but be this type of person."

Ikuto sat quietly for a moment before he found the words to respond. "So you don't want to love me because you feel that it makes you a bad person?"

Amu laughed before she lay back down to snuggle up to the heat source beside her. "No, I didn't want to love you because I was afraid of loving you. I'm tired of being afraid. I know that you'll be here to help me."

Ikuto smirked at that. "Yeah, you can always count on me."

"I suppose I should make that my New Years resolution."

"What?"

"Be more relying on Ikuto and let him help me to be less afraid of my feelings for him."

Ikuto chuckled at that. "I think you should make that a resolution for the rest of your life because there is no way that I'm going to let you get away now."

Amu giggled with him before lifting her head to place a kiss on his chest. "You never let me get away in the first place. You fought dirty first, Ikuto."

"Heh, alls fair, Amu."

"Shut it. I'll make you pay for all that torture I went through."

A real smile graced his features as Ikuto moved so that his face was even with hers. "Oh yeah, prove it."

Amu smiled right back at him before she kissed him quick and hard. "Maybe tomorrow."

Ikuto groaned but wrapped his arms around her to settle in for the night. "Happy New Years, Amu."

"Happy New Years to you too Ikuto."


End file.
